past chasing after us
by Angel-Wings Naya
Summary: The end of the sorceress war left Rinoa with powers she didn’t want, but also friends that she couldn’t be without. But what happens when someone from your past is determined to become part of your future? -Squinoa refixed! fiction rating-just to be sure
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** well this is my first story EVER! So please, be good at me... (and remember, I'm still only sixteen to seventeen, which means that I'm still learning!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of the characters! I only own a copy of the game and this story!

--

**Past chasing after Us**

**Introduction:**The second sorceress war has come to an end ant there's a time of peace in Balamb Garden but what happens when an undesirable visitor comes to remind Rinoa of her Past??

**Chapter 1:**

She was sitting in her dorm looking out of her small window at the perfect view of the ocean. She really loved to watch the reflections that sun made at the crystal waters and the golden sand, it made her feel calm. It was Summer and she was really bored, for she wasn't a SeeD as her friends were and she had no duties and she didn't know how to spend all of this spare time she had. So with nothing to do, she decided to go to the cafeteria and see if she would find any of her friends there, having a break.

She pushed a strand of her long raven hair and placed it behind her ear, while scanning her dorm room with her chocolate brown eyes to make sure everything was in order before she leave.

As she opened her door, she saw a letter on her door rug, so she took it and started reading it. When Rinoa finished reading the letter anyone could say she was really confused. (thank Hyne, there was no one around to see her, she didn't want to make others upset or suspicious) Then, she immediately changed her route and headed to the commander's office.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she moved into Squall Leonheart's office without knocking on the door first, and began immediately to talk to him: "Squall... I need to talk to you... It's very important..." but she then noticed that they weren't alone in the room... She gasped and muttered to herself, barely audible "Oh my God...!"

--

And here is where the first chapter ends... short, but I promise the next one's gonna be larger and I'll work better on the plot next time (I'm kinda writing it mostly as an experiment and practising, so please don't be too mean with me...! although I do accept any type of criticism you could try to be a little kind even if you don't like my story!)

(I'm far better writing lyrics!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** I want to thank you for the reviews and I hope for more at the chapter two! see?! I'm back home from the Easter holidays and I uploaded the second chapter as I promised!! I hope you'll like and enjoy it! please R&R! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of the characters mentioned in this story... blah blah blah!

(Now, with the story...!)

**CHAPTER 2:**

"What the hell you're doing here?" Rinoa asked the person who was now standing in front of Squall's desk, facing her.

"Why you're here, anyway? What do you want?" She said again.

"Please calm down Rinoa, I'm simply here to speak to Commander Leonhart about some... official business," he paused to address Squall. "I apologize for my daughter's behavior."

"I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!!" Rinoa yelled. "Don't **EVER** call me that again! And you're lying to me! I just read your letter! I'm NOT coming to Deling with you ever again, Caraway!"

Rinoa turned to Squall who had watched the conversation in silence thinking something like "I probably shouldn't interfere, it's none of my business and it wouldn't be good for Garden if I did something to piss Caraway off, but I should most likely try to comfort Rin a little later..", as it was typical of him.  
"Squall, that's what I wanted to talk you about. Please, read this..." and handed him the letter that had made her so upset before.

Squall took the letter from Rinoa's shaking hand and read it without talking. When he finished reading, he gave the letter back to Rinoa and said: "I think I should leave you two alone a little to talk... Rinoa, don't worry... I'll be just waiting outside, next to the door... Okay?"

"But... alright... I guess..." Rinoa replied with uncertainty.

"Thank you, Mr Leonheart" General Caraway said.

When Squall closed the door behind him, and an uncomfortable silence filled every corner of the room for a second, then General Caraway started to talk.

"Rinoa, please... Just listen to me... only for a minute..." he hesitated for a moment, then started to talk again a little more confidence as he saw Rinoa was paying attention to his words. However he continued in a very low voice. "I'm just asking you to give me a chance Rinoa... We're still family. Please, come back home to spend the holidays with me and let me try to fix some of my mistakes as father... I just need a second chance..."

Then silence fell again, as the General Caraway waited for his daughter's reply.

Rinoa didn't speak for a while, as her father had caught her off guard. She had expected everything but that! General Caraway admitting his mistakes as father! She finally replied, hesitantly: "I... I don't know... I need time to think about it... Just finish with your... "official work" with Squall and I'll answer you tomorrow."

She didn't know what else to do or say, she was really confused. She wondered why he was so concerned about putting things right all of a sudden. He was usually too wrapped up in work to think about her and she couldn't help but feel a little suspicious with his sudden interest.

She was in deep thought, so she didn't immediately realize that her father was talking again. "Thank you" was his reply to her final words.

He then left the room, letting Squall go inside the office to see Rinoa deep in thought whilst sitting on an armchair in the corner of the office. Despite her personality she didn't want to talk about it at the time being and she didn't want to bother Squall with this, although she was sure that he would hear her out if she wanted to, so she decided to lust watch him work in silence while she was thinking of the situation she was put on.

The same evening, Rinoa was sitting at the cafeteria of Balamb Garden with her friends, discussing about the conversation she had had with her father in Squall's office, only a few hours before.

"So, I don't know what to do, I'm not sure if I can or_** should**_ trust him... I found his words really strange and suspicious although I must admit he sounded honest... But I'm very confused... A part of me believes he was telling the truth, but... an another part of myself, tells me it's just a trap to make me leave Garden... But, if I'm right and it is indeed a trap, then why? What's his reasons to take me away from you all? I don't know... What do you think?" she asked watching at her friend's faces and trying to read their expressions.

"Well, there is only with one way to found out! Accept the man's offer! If you think that somethin's wrong when you're there, just call and we'll come to take you out of there immediately!" Zell said, as the others remained silent, before Quistis kicked his leg below the table."Outch! Now what! What did I said wrong again!" he whispered to Quistis who was sitting next to him.

"...I...I don't know... I'll think on it... Thank you anyway Zell..." Rinoa replied to Zell's suggestion, as she hadn't heard his whispering talk with Quistis... "...Rinoa... It's your decision... Whatever happens you must decide on your own... Whichever path you'll follow, we'll all support you," Quistis told her.

"Thank you everyone... It's really important for me to know I have your support... But, please excuse me, if you all don't mind I'll go to my dorm, I've got a lot to think about," Rinoa said to her friends and stood up. "okay Rinny... Take a rest... It was a difficult day for you today..." Selphie said as Rinoa was leaving the cafeteria... "Thanks Selph!" she replied smiling...

When she left, the others started to talk again.

"I'm really worried about Rin... I don't want her to leave alone with that man!" Selphie said. "we all are worried Selph, we all are..." Irvine replied to his girlfriend.

--

**Author's Note: **Yeap! You got it! The stranger is no other than Rinoa's father, Galbadia's General Caraway!

I hope now that I fixed some parts, it's a little better! Please, review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Past chasing after us **_

**(Author's notes: **I want to thank everyone who have reviewed my story too far... Especially **cerespallas** for the great advice and **darkcrystalangel** for giving me the courage to carry on writing...

So here is chapter 3, as promised... Hope you'll all enjoy! Please read and review...

--

**chapter 3**

The next morning, Rinoa went for breakfast and saw that her friends were already sitting on a table at the cafeteria.

"Morning Rin! You slept well?" Irvine greeted her.

"Good morning! Fine, thanks Irv!" she replied.

"What news Rin..?" Quistis asked.

"Yeah! Have you decided what to do about your father? Hmm... I mean General Caraway.." Zell said. Quistis gave him an "I'll-kill-you" look, making him stop, but too late! He had already asked!

"Well... guys, fortunately I decided what I'm gonna do! Zell was right yesterday..." Rinoa started talking but got interrupted by Zell.

"See?! I was right!" He said to Quistis with a triumphant look. "Whoa! Wait a minute...! Did I...?! Hmm... About what...?!" He said again understanding what Rinoa had just said.

"Yeah, that's what I said..." Rinoa continued talking "There's only one way to find out what Caraway's intentions really are... I'm gonna spend a part of the Summer holidays with him, back in Deling...!"

"You sure Rin...? I mean..." Selphie said but got cut off by Zell.

"Hey! Where's Squall...?!" He asked realizing Squall wasn't there.

"I don't know... That's weird... I haven't seen him since yesterday... I think I'm gonna go find him." Rinoa said.

"Ok... We'll meet again later to discuss things... Right...?" Quistis asked before Rinoa could go.

"Alright... see ya... Oh! And.. guys...?!"

"Yes Rin, what is it?" Quistis asked.

"Thanks... For everything you've done for me..." Rinoa said smiling.

"Don't even mention it! It's nothing Rin!" Irvine said.

"Yeah! You're one of us!" Zell added.

"It's not like we've done something that important Rin... We do everything 'cause you're our friend... And you've done so much for us, as well...! Like when you assisted me at that trip with the junior cadets-you missed your dinner with Squall for that! Or when you spent a whole night helping Selphie to make cranes of paper for the Garden's festival! " Quistis said.

"Yeah, that's right! We just care and worry for you Rinny! You don't have to thank us!" Selphie said giving Rinoa a big smile. "Now go and find Squall... He's not to be left alone for too long... He'll start thinking and worrying too much about everything, as always...!" Selphie added.

"Yeah! You're right...! I'm going!" Rinoa said as she almost burst out laughing thinking of her boyfriend's usual behaviour.

"Oh... and Rinoa... play nice!" Irvine said winking as Rinoa was leaving. She smiled as she left the room... 'Some things just never change...!' she thought.

--

Rinoa went to Squall's office only to find that he wasn't there. So she decided to try the training centre to see if he was there instead, training as he usually did. Her hunch was right, as she found him almost immediately, fighting a T-Rextaur.

He always fascinated her with his strength and his determination at battle, even if it was just training...

So, she just sat there watching him in silence, since he was too focused on the battle to notice her, and waited for the battle to end.

Then, the T-Rextaur attacked Squall with poison. Rinoa noticed that Squall seemed exhausted from fighting... He must have been fighting for a rather long time.

Rinoa wanted to go help Squall get rid of that monster.

"Crap! If only I had took my blaster-edge with me! What the hell I was thinking leaving it back to my dorm?" She thought.

Then the T-Rextaur attacked again managing to hit Squall quite hard, making him fall to the ground and lower his life points, so that he could hardly move or breathe because of the pain...

That was the end... He would soon be defeated and become the dinosaur's lunch...

--

(**Author's note:** Oh... I love Zell! Always telling the wrong thing at the wrong time and to the wrong person, but with the best intentions...! That's very funny!! Lol!)

Yeah, I know this chapter is short ... The truth is that originally I had wrote much more but it ended up too long so I had to divide it in two chapters! So that's chapter 3(a) and the continue is gonna be chapter 3(b)... okay? Thank you very much for reading... I can't wait receiving your reviews! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Past chasing after us **_

(**Author's notes: **I want to thank everyone who have reviewed my story too far...

I know I haven't updated for ages but I was in a writer's block or something and I was kinda discouraged to continue with this story due to the lack of reviews... but anyway I would be a total coward if I quit, so I'll try to finish that damn story! This is the continue of chapter 3a, chapter 3b... please read and review... your reviews make me happy! :D)

I forgot... **Disclaimer**: You guys, you know I don't own anything but this story... If I did owned FF, I would be a genius, but unfortunately I'm just another ordinary teen girl!

--

..."Crap! If only I had took my blaster-edge with me! What the hell I was thinking leaving it back to my dorm?" She thought.

Then the T-Rextaur attacked again managing to hit Squall quite hard, making him fall to the ground and low his life points, so that he could hardly move and breathe from because of the pain...

That was the end... He would soon be defeated and become the dinosaur's lunch... (Or maybe not...!)

--

**chapter 3****(b)**

Fear and worry filled Rinoa's soul as she saw Squall unable to move and the T-Rextaur getting ready to finish him off by attacking again.

"No, that can't be happening! The Hell! Why didn't I bring my blaster-edge?" the young sorceress thought, searching for a way to help Squall. "Hyne! What the hell am I thinking?! Who needs the damn weapon!" she thought again as she hurried towards her knight. "Besides, I'm still a sorceress!" she said in her thought, releasing her Angel wings, as she used her limit break and using a cure spell to heal Squall at the same time. She was trying not to use her powers, almost ignoring them and at times she was able to almost forget _what_ she was. She was too afraid of being a sorceress, too afraid she might turn evil... But she would never admit it to her friends, she didn't want to worry them.. And she wouldn't use these powers at any cost, but she couldn't bare seeing Squall getting hurt, she would use her powers but only as a last resort and only for the people she loves, to save her knight...

Since she and her friends had defeated Ultimecia, Rinoa had been training quite a lot and now she was quite powerful. She was able to fight and defend herself on her own, if needed.

After Squall was healed and the monster dead, Rinoa threw herself into Squall's arms, hugging him tightly. "Are you ok? Gosh, you scared me to death, Squall." The girl (or rather, the young woman) said in a worried voice.

"I'm okay now. Thanks to you... Rin..." he answered hugging her back. He was still finding it quite difficult to express himself with words, but he was making progress day by day. "Come on, let's go for a walk." The young commander suggested.

Rinoa nodded in agreement with her head still leaning to his chest, still embracing him.

Then, they broke their hug, and he kissed her softly on the cheek and they walked out of the training center and headed towards the quad.

"Umm...Squall, I need to talk to you." The dark-haired girl said when they stopped walking and sat on a bench.

"What is it Rinoa?" The brunette boy asked, in his usual expressionless tone, although he was a little concerned, he wouldn't show it.

"Well, I was thinking of the discussion I had with 'Caraway' and I decided that I'll only find out what he really wants only if I go back to Deling city for some time... but I'd like to know your opinion on this," Rinoa replied, being straight forward with her words and her feelings, as always.

"So... you decided it... I can't give an opinion on that... It's your desicion. But, I guess if you feel like that, it's good for you to talk with your father. I mean even **I **have started to accept **my** father! And he's still your family. So, if you're sure that that's what you want, then go for it! But please, be careful and take care of yourself, whatever happens don't hesitate to call. We're all only one phone call away..." Squall said, showing to her some of his emotions and trying to be comforting and support her in the best way possible.

"Thank you. I knew you'd support my decision! OK, I promise! I'll try not to get involved in too many problems!" the brunette girl said laughing, being her normal happy self again, as she said her last sentence teasingly. Squall couldn't suppress a smile as he saw his angel laughing happily. (although he still rarely smiled or laughed... only Rinoa had that effect on him...)

He then, said grinning evilly (or at least trying to grin evilly!) to tease her back "yeah, I know, troubles are always after you, right?" then added more seriously "but, please, this time be careful, okay?"

"Well... Since you say it so nicely, how can I say no to you? I will, don't worry! I'll come back in one piece, I promise!" the young woman said happy to see that her boyfriend was caring for her.

"Now, let's go find the others! They're gonna be freakin' worried! I was supposed to meet with them almost half an hour ago!" Rinoa said checking the hour on her mobile phone.

**a couple of minutes later...**

The couple walked into the cafeteria, and tried to spot their friends through the crowd.

They were all sitting at their usual table in the far corner

Quistis's hand was clutching a glass of ice tea instead of her usual cup of coffee, Irvine was sitting next to Selphie, as always, holding her shoulders with one hand, and it was obvious he was trying to comfort her about something. Selphie's face was filled with worry. Zell was nowhere to be seen he was probably in the line for hot-dogs.

"Hey guys! Missed me already?" Rinoa greeted her friends teasingly.

"Hi Rin! Where were you? Selph here, was driven crazy from worrying! You were supposed to meet us half an hour ago!" Irvine said releasing Selphie's shoulders and putting his hand around her waist.

* * *

(an hour later-Zell has returned back to the table!)

"So you're sure about it, huh? You'll go..." Zell was asking Rinoa after about an hour of talking, chatting about random things and after the raven haired girl had confirmed her decision to her friends (Zell had finally managed to buy some of his precious hot-dogs).

"Yeah..." The girl in blue replied. She still wasn't one hundred per cent sure that it was the best desicion, but she had to do something and going to Deling was the best solution she could think of.

"When do you go?" the instructor asked her friend. Quistis had become an instructor again after the defeat of the evil sorceress and made it back from the time compression safely.

"I don't know... in a few days I suppose. The sooner, the better I think!" the raven haired girl replied to her friend's question.

"And how long are you staying there? Please, don't stay for too long! It's gonna be too boring here without you around Rinny!" Selphie said with a slight depressed tone to her voice.

"Ohh... you're so sweet selph! Thanks! Well I suppose something between two to three weeks. Depends on how things will work out." The girl in blue said, happy to see her friends caring so much for her.

"Have you thought of how you'll go to Deling?" Zell asked and for the first time, his mouth wasn't full with hot-dogs so he spoke clearly, making everyone to look at him with their mouths wide open! Usually when they were in the cafeteria, no one could understand what he was saying when talking, as his mouth was always full of hot-dogs.

"I'll go by train. It's the easiest and fastest way."

"Oh... lucky you! Now I'm jealous! You sure don't want company during the travelling?" the hyper brunette asked in a childish way. So very Selphie!

"Yeah, we all know you love trains Selph! But I'll be fine on my own, it's OK," Rinoa said between giggles and smiling with her best friend's antics.

"Well, I'm going to order something to eat, I've started to get hungry." Squall interrupted as he felt his stomach growling. "Rinoa, you want to order something for you to eat,too?" he asked before standing up.

"Oh, thanks! Yeah I've started to get hungry as well. I wouldn't say no to a Ceasar's salad!" the dark-haired girl replied gratefully.

**Half an hour and two hot-dogs later, everyone had finished their meals...**

"Well, I suppose Caraway is still waiting for my answer. I'll go tell him what I've decided." Rinoa finally said and stood up to go meet her father.

When she left, her friends continued their previous discussion.

"...It's not gonna be the same without Rin here..." Zell sighed.

"I know. But it's only two weeks... and besides she deserves to spend some time with her family. We all know that the fact that she doesn't get along with her father always bothered her, although she doesn't admit it." The blonde young woman stated to comfort her friends and herself.

**meanwhile, somewhere else...**

Rinoa knocked softly the door and waited for an answer. "Come in." She heard her father calling as she pushed open the door and entered her father's room at Balamb City's hotel.

"Umm... Hello... Do I interrupt?" The girl asked hesitantly. She knew that there was no backing up now.

--

**(Author's notes: **Heh! Larger chappie this time!  Yeah, I know a bit boring without great plot, but hey! At least Squall didn't became a dinosaur's lunch, right! :P

I know, not a big cliffhanger either but I hope you're quite curious of Caraway's intentions...

**_Please review, it doesn't take too long and it helps a writer improve. Flames and praise are equally welcome, as are comments about my writing style, ideas for continuation, and any sort of constructive criticism._**

My great thanks to my last reviewer _**Richard Lioncourt**_ who gave me the strength to continue and Renegade Seraph who accepted to become my great Beta!)


End file.
